This study has been designed to assess whether there is abnormal function of the insulin receptor or 5a-reductase in the skin and fat of women with excessive male hormones, compared to healthy control women and men. This study will also determine whether the abnormalities found in skin and adipose tissue correlate with the results found upon ACTH stimulation test, or from the insulin tolerance test, which measure adrenal and insulin function respectively.